


Teething

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Drabble, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macen was typically a sweet-tempered boy, but teething turned him in to a wailing monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teething

Macen was typically a sweet-tempered boy, but teething turned him in to a wailing monster. Nothing settled him at all, and his discomfort and sore mouth meant that feeding him was an extra challenge. Especially when he was careless about the few teeth he’d already cut. Marys had resigned herself to another restless night when the door opened quietly behind her.

Whatever else she might think of her employer, Lord Vedran was a devoted father in his way, and had a magic touch when it came to calming his son’s crying fits. Resigned, she handed Macen over without a word.


End file.
